The invention relates to an apparatus and method for bundling layered material. In a specific application, the invention may be used to staple the end wire in the bead of a pneumatic tire.
When a wire wound tire bead is made, the turn of wire that is wound last, or the end wire, is loose, and is not supported by the bead, or by any other means. Because of spring in the wire, the end wire tends to straighten and separate itself from the annular configuration of the bead, or tends to move laterally away from the bundle in the curing process. In order to prevent non-uniformities in the tire, or damage to the tire caused by the loose end wire, prior art beads are wrapped with tape, wire, synthetic cord, or stapled to hold the end wire tight to the annular configuration of the bead. This step in bead construction consumes material and labor, is labor intensive in the cases where the bead is wrapped.
Applicant is aware that stapled tire beads are in the art or are described in the art, but applicant has no knowledge of the apparatus or the methods used to prepare such prior art beads.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus and a method of reducing material consumption and reduce the labor involved in building beads for pneumatic tires. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.
An apparatus for bundling of multi-layered material comprises (a) an anvil with a specific shape for containing multi-layered material in a specific configuration, (b) tying means for tying the multi-layered material in a bundle, the tying means being stored on the apparatus in proximity to the anvil, (c) at least one blade in the proximity of the anvil, the at least one blade having a specific shape that together with the shape of the anvil accommodates the shape of the bundle, the at least one blade and the anvil being movable relative to one another, wherein the tying means is disposed between the at least one blade and the anvil, and (d) means for activating the apparatus such that the anvil and at least one blade come together to confine the multi-layered material, while the tying means is simultaneously pressed between the anvil and the at least one blade and around the layered material.
In the illustrated embodiment, the movements of the apparatus are controlled by pneumatic logic. The movements of the apparatus may also be controlled by a computer.
The multi-layered material may be loaded on the apparatus and bundled material may be removed from the apparatus manually or by using automated equipment.
The anvil has a plurality of trough shaped areas for containing the multi-layered material, each of the trough shaped areas comprising an arc shape, having a diameter of 0.3 to 0.8 inches, which are adapted to be used in conjunction with a blade having a notched end, each notched end having an arc shape and a diameter of 0.1 to 0.8 inches. The means for activating the apparatus is a pneumatic cylinder which provides compressed air for moving the anvil and the blades into proximity to one another, and for compressing the tying means onto the multi-layered material.
In the illustrated embodiment, the tying means is a horseshoe shaped wire staple. The staples are contained on the apparatus in a guide under constant tension, whereby when a blade is withdrawn from the proximity of the anvil and past the staples, the tension causes a staple to move between the blade and the anvil. The tension is provided by free weights attached to a cable, the cable being strung through a center of a plurality of staples and attached to a stop contact adjacent the last staple in the guide.
A guide bar is provided above the staples to partially control the movement of a staple into position between the anvil and the blade.
More specifically, the illustrated apparatus is used for stapling tire beads and comprises (a) an anvil for receiving a plurality of beads, (b) a plurality of blades in the proximity of the anvil, the anvil and plurality of blades being movable relative to one another, (c) tying means disposed between the anvil and the plurality of blades, and (d) means for activating the apparatus such that the anvil and plurality of blades come together to confine a plurality of tire beads in a specific configuration, while the tying means is simultaneously pressed between the anvil and the plurality of blades and around the beads.